Dí que me amas, por favor
by TheAmuto14
Summary: Esa noche, Cuando Misaki se fue a su casa, Usui no pudo pensar en algo más que ir a buscarla y Exigirle que le diga solamente una cosa.


Dí que me amas, por favor

El barrio alumbrado por faroles en la oscuridad de esta noche de Abril, indicaba que el final del día acababa y a su vez las horas de trabajo en todos los establecimientos y negocios de la ciudad llegaban a su fin...

Salió una chica por la puerta trasera del negocio "Maid Latte" luciendo una remera color Blanca acompañada por un abrigo verde encima.

Al mirarla sonreí, me acerque lentamente a ella por detrás, al parecer no me había notado, entonces le sople en la nuca, sentí como se estremecía y se daba vuelta bruscamente.

No pude reprimir aquel gesto que adorno mi cara

La mire contemplando aquella mirada ámbar y aquellos cabellos color castaño oscuro tan sedoso.

No podía dejar de mirarla, era adictivo y tentador...no podía controlarme

Las personas pasaban detrás de nosotros, y las luces iluminaban su cara de manera tan...indescriptible

Todo lo que necesitamos en este mundo es un poco de amor.

Iba a hablar pero ella me gano la palabra

-Entonces...¿Nos vamos?- Un sonrojo apareció en aquella preciosa cara...

-Claro...Ayuzawa-Mencione su apellido mientras agarraba su mano y la entrelazaba, sintiendo como sentimientos me invadían y yo seguía caminando.

Ya casi llegábamos a cruzar el enorme edificio que anunciaba que estábamos más cerca de su casa.

Y allí sucedió algo que no me lo esperaba

Apreté más fuerte su mano mientras llegaba Hinata a nuestro lado

-Misa-Chan!-Dijo emocionado a punto de abrazarla pero le puse una mano en medio impiendole su intención.

-Usui!-Me grito bruscamente y la mire sorprendido-¿Qué haces?-Dijo para luego acercarse a Hinata y saludarlo alegremente.

-Hinata!, cuanto tiempo-Es lo que alcance a escuchar después de que se abrazaran

Sentí como mi sangre hervía de la rabia

Los aparte mirando a Hinata desafiantemente

-No la toques-Le dije para luego acercarme a ti e intentar tomarte de la mano

-No te me acerques Usui!-Me gritaste enojada mientras ponias una mano para que no me acerque.

Te mire y no dije nada, me acerque más pero no te toque, solamente me corri hacia un lado y camine por el lado opuesto al que íbamos

El lado de la ciudad donde más gente pasaba.

Y me fui, ese enojo que tenia no podía contenerlo más tiempo, menos cuando lo defendías

Camine por las calles llenas de faroles que dan tenues resplandores, con gente a mi alrededor

Los flash de las luces podrían sentirse bien, pero te tengo atrapada en mi mente.

Chicas pasaban a mis lados, ninguna podría compararse con tu encanto ni belleza, eres preciosa Ayuzawa.

Unas quedaron paradas saludándome alegremente viendo si les daría una oportunidad

Pase de largo ignorándolas, dejándolas con las manos arriba en su intento de llamar mi atención, no me interesan ninguna de ellas

Hay una delgada línea entre el lado oscuro y del brillante

Los faroles iluminan las calles, y no puedo evitar pensarte, porque eres la única que me tiene atrapado en esa forma de sonreir que tienes

-Me traes loco...Ayuzawa- Dije sonriendo en aquel barrio solitario

P.O.V Misaki

-¿Pero que le pasa?- Exclame mientras veia como Usui se alejaba lentamente por las calles de la ciudad.

-No es su culpa, es que no puede soportarlo-Dijo Hinata, lo mire curiosamente, ¿A qué se referia?

-Debo regresar a casa, fue bueno verte Hinata- Dije mientras comenzaba a caminar, tratando de apartar aquellos pensamientos de mi mente.

-Te acompaño Misa-Chan!-Se ofreció a acompañarme, lo mire sin dejar de caminar-No gracias, puedo ir sola-No quería estar acompañada por el momento, una depresión me habia agarrado de repente

-Insisto-Hizo puchero insinuando que no dejaria de decirlo si no aceptaba, asi que me negue a seguir intentándolo.

-Bueno, por esta vez- Dije sin dejar de mirar a la calle.

Luego de un rato caminando senti una presencia de alguien, pero fue muy leve, asi que decidi ignorarlo.

-Misa-Chan-Me llamo Hinata, capturando parte de mi atencion

-Mm-Musite insitandolo a que continuara

-Me gustas, y queriadecirtesiquerriassalirconmigo-Lo dijo tan rapido que no logre entenderle con exactitud

Hasta que analice bien sus palabras.

-¿QUÉ?- Logre articular sorprendida mirandolo

-¿Qué dices Misa-Chan?-Repitio esperando respuesta.

-No...-Dije levemente pero muy suave, que dudo que haya escuchado-No Hinata, lo siento, pero...me interesa otra persona-Dije rapidamente para comenzar a correr mientras mis cabellos ocupaban gran parte de mi cara, supe cuando llegue a mi casa, y entre agitadamente subiendo hacia mi habitación.

-Todo esto es culpa de USUI!-Grite intentando desahogarme, me tire en mi cama y cerre los ojos, pero cuando lo hice recorde las palabras que dije"Me interesa otra persona"..."Me interesa otra persona"...en que pense cuando dije eso!

Y de repente aparecieron unos ojos esmeralda que me miraban con...¿Amor?...USUI!

Me levante respirando agitadamente..."Me interesa otra persona"…

-Usui-Mencione para mi misma, pero no me habia dado cuenta que habia una sombra observandome por la ventana, cuando me gire a verla ya se habia ido.

Quede mirando la ventana esperando si algo pasaba, pero nada, decidi acostarme a dormir y pensar en eso mañana

* * *

Desperte por los rayos de sol que se colaban por mi ventana

Abri lentamente los ojos, hasta que me di cuenta de la hora

Me entre a bañar y sali rapidamente en camino a la escuela, la mañana parecia bastante tranquila

Camine por el barrio intentando despejar mi mente de lo de ayer, estaba tan distraida que no me fije que ya habia llegado a la escuela.

Y lo peor de todo...¿Qué le dire a Usui? Todo esto me esta poniendo cada vez más nerviosa...

De repente senti una respiración detrás de mi, en mi nuca...Mi piel se erizo al contacto del aire y posteriormente...a que me tomaran la mano delicadamente y esa piel yo la conocia perfectamente bien

-Usui-Susurre cuando me di vuelta y me encontre con esos penetrantes ojos Esmeralda...

POV USUI

-Buenos Días Ayuzawa- Dije mirando su sonrojo, sonreí contemplandola detenidamente.

-Usui- Susurro mientras volteaba a ver a otro lado, veo que sigue nerviosa...

Luego de haber caminado ayer por la noche decidí, volver a ver si habia llegado bien a su casa, quería asegurarme de que estaba bien, pero lo que encontré fue a un Hinata declarándose lo cual había incrementado mi enojo, sin embargo estaba atento a lo que ella le diría, tenia la esperanza de que le dijera que no, pero lo que dijo a continuación me dejo sorprendido y una felicidad se apodero de mi

"Me interesa otra persona" fue lo que dijo, cuando se fue corriendo hasta su casa y por supuesto que no dude en seguirla hasta que se encontraba en su habitación, fue entonces que me trepe hasta llegar a su ventana, pero no pensaba que terminaría gritando mi nombre o siquiera diciéndolo levemente, sonreí para mi mismo cuando lo hizo y me fui a mi departamento, no pude dormir en toda la noche

A la mañana me levante temprano, para llegar cuanto antes a la escuela, no podía esperar para verla, y aparecio, tan distraida como siempre

Me pare detrás de ella, apunto de hablarle, y fue lo que hice.

Este día comenzo bastante bien para mi

Seguí contemplandola hasta que entramos a clases

Al soltar su mano, sentí que se estremecia, y que se apresuraba a entrar a su clase

Me quede mirando hasta que ya vi que venia el Profesor al salón que tuve que entrar.

La clase estuvo aburrida

POV MISAKI

No podía evitar los nervios y el inevitable sonrojo que provocaba Usui, tenia que disimularlo más pero no podía

Toco el timbre para salir al descanso, sali sigilosamente fijandome en los pasillos y me escabulli hasta alguna parte donde Usui no me encontrara

Cuando supe que no era un lugar que estaria, camine tranquilamente hasta que vi como una chica se le estaba confesando a un chico...me corri hacia la esquina

Viendo desde una pared donde no me vieran

-Perdona...pero me interesa otra persona-Dijo el chico, abri completamente mis ojos...esa frase...

-P-pero...Usui-Kun!- Dijo la chica intentando acercarse al chico pero este la ignoro completamente siguiendo algún camino

Allí es donde mi pulso se volvió loco, mis mejillas se sonrojaban y una sonrisa se formaba en mi rostro.

-Usui- Dije levemente

P.O.V USUI

Me fijaba en cada rincon del lugar para ver si encontraba a Ayuzawa

Hasta que una chica se me acerco a hablarme, era una confesión la rechace sin mucho interés

Me gire de vuelta caminando por los pasillos, llegando hasta donde no se encuentra nadie

Me pare justo en la escalera hacia la azotea y comence a subir uno a uno los escalones hasta que levante la vista y la vi sentada al final de estos, subi lo poco que me faltaba y me apoye al lado de ella, observandole detenidamente aquel sonrojo que marcaban perfectamente sus mejillas.

POV MISAKI

Usui estaba a mi costado y yo seguía callada, recordando como habia rechazado aquella chica

-Asi que...¿Otra chica más se te ha declarado?-Le dije sin pensar

Se sorprendio para que en su cara aparezca una sonrisa

-Si, haci es...aunque admito que me encantaria la confesión de otra persona-Dijo mirandome con aquellos penetrantes Esmeralda que me confundian

Me quede callada, respirando agitadamente, me pare bruscamente y me fui corriendo por las escaleras hasta los pasillos, hasta llegar a mi salón.

Me apoye en la puerta ya cerrada de este y suspire pesadamente

-Usui...Idiota...-Dije más confundida que antes

Me sente en mi silla y al instante sono la campana para que todos vuelvan a sus aulas, entro el profesor y los demás

Asi paso el resto de la mañana hasta la hora de salida donde en la reja de la escuela estaba Usui esperandome para irnos juntos, me apresure intentando que no se de cuenta de que estaba allí e irme caminando sola, pero no fue así, no alcance a dar el primer paso y ya estaba a mi lado

-Hola Ayuzawa- Dijo sonriendo mientras yo intentaba no mirarlo-Nos vamos?-Dijo y asentí, comenzamos a caminar por las calles hasta llegar al Maid Latte

Entre por la puerta trasera mientras Usui se dirigia a la de entrada.

Apenas entre largue un enorme suspiro, y me fui a los vestidores

Mientras esta allí, escuchaba como mis compañeras hablaban, aunque no lograba captar de que, al salir del vestidor estaban todas reunidas comentando, me acerque hasta ellas para escuchar

-Si, yo creo que lo que hizo Usui-Kun esta muy bien-Dijo la jefa

-La chica se lo merecia despues de todo-Dijeron entre si

CHICA?...Que chica?

-¿De que hablan?-Al pasar se quedaron calladas, espere a que hablaran, pero como parecia que no iban a hacerlo sali a atender los clientes, luego les preguntaria sobre ese tema, aunque no podia con la curiosidad

Cuando sali, encontre a una multitud de gente rodeando la mesa donde se sentaba Usui, me acerque más para ver que sucedia, y me encontre con una hermosa chica rubia vestida con un vestido color crema, con el ceño fruncido mirando hacia Usui de una manera frustante...

Frustante...¿Porque frustante?

-¿Cómo te atreves a rechazarme?-Dijo la chica, queriendo acercarcele

-Ya te dije, no me interesas-Dijo Usui ya molesto, mirandola hasta que su mirada se encontro con la mia y sonrio.

La chica se volteo a verme, y su rostro se molesto más

Me acerque más hasta ella y la mire con mala cara.

-Lo siento, pero si sigue con ese comportamiento tendré que pedirle que se vaya-Dije firmemente mientras Usui y los demás me miraban sorprendidos, luego de decirlo me di vuelta y camine hasta la cocina, una vez al entrar las chicas me rodearon y luego me preguntaban cosas incomprendibles

No lo soporte y sali a tirar la basura, solamente era una excusa para tomar aire

-¿Pero que me sucede?-Me dije a mi misma

Al volver a entrar nadie dijo nada, comence con las ordenes mientras sentia la mirada penetrante de Usui en mi

Al terminar el horario e ir hasta los vestidores a cambiarme, las chicas me hablaron.

-Misa-Chan...veo que tienes bien controlado a Usui-Kun-Dijeron sonriendome

-¿Cómo que controlado?-Dije sin entender.

-Pues en la forma en que cuando la chica esa se le acerco a Usui y él le contesto tan cortantemente "Me interesa otra persona"entendemos que ya lo tienes bien controlado con las chicas- Al acabar de decirlo, yo las mire sorprendida

No les dije nada, y me fui a vestir y cuando termine

Salí directamente al callejón, encontrandome con Usui a un lado vestido con una Camisa Blanca y un Saco Negro junto con un pantalon del mismo color que le quedaba muy bien...Quiero decir...No!

-¿En que piensas Ayuzawa?-Me dijo acercándose lentamente-¿Disfrutando del panorama?

Di unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, se estaba acercando demasiado

-Vamonos-Dije rapidamente dandome vuelta y poniendome a caminar hacia mi casa, no paso casi nada de tiempo que ya lo tenia junto a mi, en el transcurso ninguno hablo nada, hasta que nos aproximamos a mi casa.

-Todo lo que necesitamos en este mundo es un poco de amor-Exclamo Usui levemente mientras miraba a la calle, para luego mirarme a mi.

-¿Qué?-Logre decir, el suspiro pesadamente-Nada...Ayuzawa-Dijo finalmente

Caminamos otros segundos en silencio.

-Ayuzawa, te interesa alguien?-Pregunto él clavando sus ojos en los mios de una forma que el nerviosismo se apoderaba de mi de nuevo.

-P-pues...si-Dije lo último levemente, teniendo la esperanza de que no lo haya escuchado

Pero el intento decir algo, cuando justo estabamos frente de mi casa y mi madre afuera de esta.

-Misaki!- Dijo ella interrumpiendo a Usui, salvandome, adoro a mi madre.

-Usui-Kun!-Dijo acercandose a nosotros- Gracias por traerla sana a casa-Dijo mirando a Usui

-No es nada Señora Ayuzawa-Dijo él-Jamás dejaria que le pase nada-Menciono a lo último mirandome

Mi madre sonrio y se fue adentro, dejandome sola con Usui

Ahora si no tenia escapatoria.

-Ayuzawa-Me llamo Usui, encontrando mi mirada

-Gracias por acompañarme Usui, nos vemos mañana, buenas noches-Dije apresuradamente entrando a mi casa.

Llegue a mi habitacion y me acoste encima de mi cama suspirando pesadamente.

P.O.V USUI

Estaba caminando hacia mi departamento, cuando me detuve en seco.

"P-Pues...Si" Retumbaba en mi mente, no podía seguir controlandolo

Necesitaba que me lo dijera, y lo necesitaba ahora

Me di la vuelta y camine decidido a la casa de Ayuzawa

Luego de que ella se fuera a su casa, suspire fuertemente, mirando como cerraba la puerta de su casa y esa respuesta quedaba en lo profundo de mi ser.

No lo soportaba más

-Por favor Ayuzawa, espero que me contestes- Dije al aire llegando a la casa de Misaki

P.O.V MISAKI

En este momento estoy acomodando mi cama, cuando siento un ruido en mi ventana, me asomo lentamente y alcanzo a ver una sombra que intentaba abrir la ventana.

Quede estatica, cuando la forcejeo y la abrió, cuando entro no pude distinguir bien a la persona

Se me acerco lentamente y estaba a centimetros de mi-Ayuzawa- Escuche que dijo

-Usui-Grite mientras mi pulso se aceleraba más, aunque comence a tranquilizarme un poco, suspire y lo mire.

-¿Paso algo?-Dije viendolo bien, su cabello rubio alborotado y esos ojos Esmeralda que me miraban queriendo ver dentro de mi.

Un paso más de su parte se hizo presente en la habitación y alcance a sentir su piel.

Cuando senti unos calidos labios chocando contra los mios, moviendose suavemente

Los sentimientos explotaron en mi y senti como mi corazón enloquecia

Intente moverlos al compás de los de él, aunque no pude, los suyos son unos expertos a comparación mía, pero eso pareció no importarle.

Entonces separo sus labios de los mios, el aire volvió a mis pulmones mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

Juro que en este momento estaba sonrojada, largue un suspiro mientras su mirada penetraba la mia.

-Dime Misaki-Dijo, acercandose nuevamente-¿Sentiste algo con eso?-Interrogo sin apartar su vista de la mia, mientras que yo no sabia que responder-N-no lo sé-Dije respirando entre cortadamente-Misaki-Llamo mi atención acorralandome en la pared - Dime que sientes cuando estas conmigo...Que es lo que piensas...te molesta mi presencia?-Dijo entristeciendo su mirada mientras la bajaba un poco-¿Qué? No! Por supuesto que no! Porque dices eso?-Le dije levantandole el menton para mirarlo a los ojos. Él me miro- Ya no puedo soportarlo Ayuzawa-Levemente pronuncio esas palabras- Te Amo Misaki-Dijo sin apartar su mirada de la mia, suspiro y se alejo unos metros, para luego darse la vuelta-Perdón, creo que me estoy precipitando demasiado y la verdad es que no quiero perderte-Estaba por salir por la ventana cuando le tome de la mano mientras mi respiración se irregularizaba- Usui- Le llame captando su atención, tome una bocanada de aire- Tu eres la persona que me interesa-Le grite sonrojandome a más no poder agachando la mirada-Eres quien siempre me confunde, a quien no puedo sacar de mi mente y que siempre esta para mi , que con solamente acercarte mi corazón pierde el control y que con solamente poder estar cerca de ti soy feliz-Senti como sacaba todo eso que tenia guardado-Siempre quise sostenerte de la mano, tener derecho a celarte, poder sentirte siempre cerca y decirte todo esto que siento...-Senti que se estremecia y se acercaba- Eres el único que me esta haciendo sentir lo que siento en este momento, y me gusta lo que siento...porque me haces esto Usui?-Le dije mientras apenas subia un poco la mirada, y entonces lo vi, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, sorprendido.

Sonrió y en sus ojos color Esmeralda apareció un sentimiento muy profundo que no lograba distinguir.

-Ayuzawa...eres muy lista-Dijo mientras daba pasos hacia adelante teniendome agarrada -Creí que no lo admitirias, no sabes lo feliz que me haces en este momento, el que hayas abierto tu corazón hacia mi...es algo que jamás podre dejar de agradecerte-Me levanto el mentón- Eres la única persona que ha podido entrar en el mio, quien a borrado todo rastro de dolor, la luz en mi oscuridad, cada día me impresionas más, con tu caracter, tu forma de ser, y todos esos gestos que me encantan tener la fortuna de ver. Gracias Ayuzawa, por todo y más...eres todo lo que necesito e incluso todo para mi- Se acerco nuevamente a mi y me beso

-Te Amo Ayuzawa-Dijo mientras me fundia en su abrazo y nos quedabamos así.

La luna aparecia por la ventana y yo me resguardaba en su pecho.

-Yo igual Te Amo...Takumi-Senti como su abrazo se apretaba más a mi y se formaba una sonrisa en su rostro, sonreí igual, no podía estar más feliz que en este momento al lado de Usui..."Eres todo lo que necesito"…

P.O.V TAKUMI

En este momento soy el hombre más feliz, sé que no podia estar más sorprendido, pero habia ganado de la mejor manera.

-Yo igual Te Amo...Takumi- Dijo ella levemente, fue cuando Todo dio sentido para mi.

Ella es todo lo que necesito, y voy a estar con ella siempre, porque la amo como jamás nadie podrá amarla.

No me arrepiento de haber vuelto a su casa para aclarar mis dudas.

Todo lo que necesitamos en este mundo es un poco de amor.

Todo lo que necesito es a esta persona a la que estoy abrazando, y luchare por ella contra todo aquel que intente interponerse y todo obstaculo que la vida traiga, porque no la abandonaré jamás...

Porque tú Misaki eres quién a logrado iluminar la oscuridad en la que vivía.

Y es por eso y más que me tienes cautivado, me tienes a tus pies y nadie lograra cambiarlo

Por eso estoy aqui, porque eres mi perdición y mi salvación, quien soy en este momento me lo has hecho y es algo que nadie podría lograrlo, excepto tú Misaki Ayuzawa. Porque me has enamorado de una forma que jámas pensé posible.

-Ayuzawa, ¿No crees que este es un buen momento para algo pervertido?- Le susurre con una mirada picara acercandome más a ella viendo su profundo sonrojo- Usui! Idiota!-Dijo mientras la besaba de nuevo aún refugiandola en este abrazo contemplado por la noche.

Eres todo lo que tengo y Te Amo no solamente por quién eres, sino por quien soy cuando estoy contigo.

USUIXMISAKI

* * *

**Buenas! Soy una nueva escritora en este anime, aunque ya he leido muchos y al anime visto como 4 millones hace largo tiempo.**

**Estoy tan feliz por haber dado fin a este proyecto, disculpen los errores de alguna que otra frase pero lo escribi algo apurada.**

**Esto esta con mi total autoria, por lo cual no se permiten adaptaciones, reconozco que hay alunas frases de If I Had You :') que deberian escuchar hay una de Usui y Misaki, me emocione mucho con ella y bueno, inevitable no ponerla, entonces espero que hayan disfrutado de mi loca imaginación, aunque creo que tanto Usui Takumi como Misaki Ayuzawa saben que es verdad lo que escribi, porque sienten lo mismo...Es especial para Usui y Misaki.**

**Bueno...que más decir...estoy loca por ellos!**

**Perdonen pero soy así**

**Espero seguir escribiendo más de ellos aunque ya tengo algo en mente.**

**USUITAKUMIXMISAKIAYUZAWA**


End file.
